After Bella
by Raven Song - A Vampire In All
Summary: Edward is morning the death of both Bella and Renesmee. Raven is on the run from the Volturi's wrath. Will they find each other and help one another to get past these difficulties? (I forgot to add that this turns into a crossover with Harry Potter and several other books, animes, and movies. Sorry!)Read more and find out!
1. Meeting the Cullens

**Author's Note: This is my fist ever fanfic, so I pray that it plays out well. Hope like it and make sure to review my work!**

We had just found out that Bella was pregnant with Edwards child. Being that as it is, we made sure to treat the situation with extreme caution, knowing it could end drastically; however, no matter how careful we were, she ended up passing away during birth. Small Renesmee turned into a very big Renesmee after just four short years. Edward took care of her like she was his most prized possession. She _was_ his most prized possession, till she was found out about by Aro and his court. Renesmee, sadly, was killed when she was taken away, but, thankfully, she brought Aro down with her. That's where I come in.

My name is Raven Elizabeth Song and I am the only vampire with the ability to give birth. Every female vampire in the world, save me, is stuck in the stage of vacancy. They can't have children. I, being able to reproduce, was chosen as the new leader of the Volturi; however, I didn't want to be their new leader, and so I said, "I am sorry to inconvenience you, but I don't find being the leader of a cultist coven a very attractive position. So, thank you for the offer, but I respectfully decline."

They didn't take well to that. I barely escaped with my life! So, now here I am. Wandering in a forest, talking to myself, on the run, reminiscing about the past. Suddenly, I was surrounded by vampires. One of the vampires looked familiar to a description of Edward I found in a book. I stuttered out, "Edward Cullen?"

"Who's asking?"

I replied, "My name is Raven Song. I am on the run from the Volturi right now. Can you help me?"

He looked at everyone and said, "This way."

We arrived at a house just off the main road, which I assumed was his coven's family home. Once inside he asked, "Explain. From the beginning."

"Edward! That is no way to treat our future ally." A small pixie-like vampire who could only be Alice Cullen exclaimed. "Here, Raven. Drink this."

The smell of A+ blood filled the room. I said to all of them, "Thank you for your hospitality. Let start with why I'm running. The Volturi want me to become their sovereign leader, which I respectfully declined. When they started to growl and snarl, I figured that that would be the best time to go hell for leather."

"Hmm. That explains why your running, but that doesn't explain why they want you as their 'sovereign leader'." Edward stated.

"The reason they want me to lead them is for my ability. I am the only vampire that can give birth."

"What?!"


	2. Meeting Edward

**Author's Note: Thank you ****scar5550 for reviewing my work and for the lovely comment. I hope to gain more follower's soon! Remember to review more. I'm not afraid of critique, so throw it all at me!**

"Yes, it is true. They want me to lead them by creating an army to destroy all of humankind with." I said simply.

They all looked incredulously at me, as if I was some sort of monster, which I am. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Edward finally spoke, "She is telling the truth, though she is also hiding something. She knows about our abilities as well."

Esme asked, "How could she know about that? Does she have some special ability to detect other abilities?"

"As far as she is letting me see, no."

"Want me to calm her?" Jasper suggested.

I said, "Yes, I would love to be calmer, and if you wish to know how I know of your abilities, just ask."

"How do you know of our abilities?" Edward bluntly asked.

"I would read books about and look at descriptions of you all. It has, as you can clearly see, come in handy when involving running from a notoriously evil coven of cultists. Aro happened to be my sire and raised me to become the next leader of the Volturi. Of course, I would like to avoid that at all costs, but it seems to be putting you all in danger. So, if I am in your way, even in the slightest, then I will leave promptly."

They, in the end, decided to let me stay for the mean time and keep me safe for a while. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

I started to the smell of type O blood. In a haze, I ran downstairs, hearing the sound of a piano, smelling the aroma of blood, seeing Edward playing piano and looking longingly at a photo of Bella, the love of his life. He handed me a cup of blood and said, "This is our last human donation of blood. Drink up."

"I don't require blood, I make my own."

"You make your own blood? But I don't hear a heartbeat."

"In order to have children, I must have blood."

"Oh..."

"You can have some if you'd like. If you don't then I won't trouble you about it."

"If you would let me have some. I haven't eaten in two weeks."

He came over to me, took my wrist, and bit. Sucking up the blood, he quickly drained me of all my blood. He looked up to see that I was perfectly fine. I didn't require blood unless I was pregnant, but my body made it anyway. Me and Edward have now become close friends.


	3. Beginning to Feel

**Author's Note: Sorry, this one is a bit longer. I am getting a few more reviews, but I would love to have more! Thank you all of you for your support!**

"Edward?" I called. He hadn't come out of his room since last night when he drank me blood. I went into his room and found him sitting in the window. He looked at me and I under stood why he was staying in his room. His eyes, they were red! I yelled, "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet!"

"What's wrong?" They all asked simultaneously when they entered.

I pointed at Edward's eyes and said, "We have a situation. I let Edward drink some of my blood last night, as I do create blood so I can give birth, but it seems to have made his eyes change..."

"I-Is there a-a-anything we can d-do to make them ch-change b-b-b-back?" Esme frantically questioned through tears.

"Mom, don't worry. From what I'm hearing in Raven's mind, she can help." Edward proudly said. He still trusted me. Thank God!

I then interjected, "I have a friend who has the ability to reverse the effects on vampire's eyes. And, not only does it get rid of the red color, but the other colors as well. So, in short, she can change physical features to look human. These effects will last as long as she lives."

"Really?" Carlisle wondered.

"I'll go and get her." I volunteered.

They all said, "No!"

"Why?"

"Because the Volturi are looking for you!"

I had completely forgotten about the Volturi. Being with the Cullen's had pushed those thoughts away. To be more specific, Edward had pushed those thoughts away. After what had seemed forever, Edward spoke, "We'll all go with you. If we stay with you, the Volturi won't even think about taking you on. Eight vampires is quite a lot to handle, especially since we, mostly me, have a lasting grudge with them."

"Then, by all means, come along. Just know, my friend is slightly hostile towards strangers. Let me do the talking."

-time skip-

We stepped out of the car and began walking to the front door. My friend walked out and waved to me, but she stopped waving when she noticed the company. I said, "Hi Vanessa! I was wondering if you could help us out. This is the Cullen coven, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward. Edward here drank some of my blood and, since it is partly human, his eyes turned red. I was wondering if you could change our eye colors back to their human coloring? If that's too much to ask, then we will be on our way."

Vanessa replied, "My name's Vanessa. It's wonderful to meet you all. I'll change your eyes back to normal, if you can promise to keep Raven safe."

They all nodded and said, "Of course."

Vanessa started with Carlisle, whose eyes slowly turned a deep blue. Esme walked up and her eyes turned a dark brown, the same with Emmet and Jasper. Alice's eyes phased from golden to light blue. Edward was next and his eyes became a dazzling emerald green, causing my heart to stop for a second. Beautiful! Finally, my turn. They watched as my eyes went from blood red to sapphire blue. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless, but Edward's was happy and... relieved?

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked him.

He said, "I know who are now. I've been wondering who you were because you looked so familiar, but now that I remember you... Raven, I went by another name then, but it's me, Michael."


	4. Finding Out

**Author's Note: Sorry, this one is a bit longer. I am getting a few more reviews, but I would love to have more! Thank you all of you for your support!**

"Edward?" I called. He hadn't come out of his room since last night when he drank me blood. I went into his room and found him sitting in the window. He looked at me and I under stood why he was staying in his room. His eyes, they were red! I yelled, "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet!"

"What's wrong?" They all asked simultaneously when they entered.

I pointed at Edward's eyes and said, "We have a situation. I let Edward drink some of my blood last night, as I do create blood so I can give birth, but it seems to have made his eyes change..."

"I-Is there a-a-anything we can d-do to make them ch-change b-b-b-back?" Esme frantically questioned through tears.

"Mom, don't worry. From what I'm hearing in Raven's mind, she can help." Edward proudly said. He still trusted me. Thank God!

I then interjected, "I have a friend who has the ability to reverse the effects on vampire's eyes. And, not only does it get rid of the red color, but the other colors as well. So, in short, she can change physical features to look human. These effects will last as long as she lives."

"Really?" Carlisle wondered.

"I'll go and get her." I volunteered.

They all said, "No!"

"Why?"

"Because the Volturi are looking for you!"

I had completely forgotten about the Volturi. Being with the Cullen's had pushed those thoughts away. To be more specific, Edward had pushed those thoughts away. After what had seemed forever, Edward spoke, "We'll all go with you. If we stay with you, the Volturi won't even think about taking you on. Eight vampires is quite a lot to handle, especially since we, mostly me, have a lasting grudge with them."

"Then, by all means, come along. Just know, my friend is slightly hostile towards strangers. Let me do the talking."

-time skip-

We stepped out of the car and began walking to the front door. My friend walked out and waved to me, but she stopped waving when she noticed the company. I said, "Hi Vanessa! I was wondering if you could help us out. This is the Cullen coven, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward. Edward here drank some of my blood and, since it is partly human, his eyes turned red. I was wondering if you could change our eye colors back to their human coloring? If that's too much to ask, then we will be on our way."

Vanessa replied, "My name's Vanessa. It's wonderful to meet you all. I'll change your eyes back to normal, if you can promise to keep Raven safe."

They all nodded and said, "Of course."

Vanessa started with Carlisle, whose eyes slowly turned a deep blue. Esme walked up and her eyes turned a dark brown, the same with Emmet and Jasper. Alice's eyes phased from golden to light blue. Edward was next and his eyes became a dazzling emerald green, causing my heart to stop for a second. Beautiful! Finally, my turn. They watched as my eyes went from blood red to sapphire blue. The looks on everyone's faces were priceless, but Edward's was happy and... relieved?

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked him.

He said, "I know who are now. I've been wonder who you were because you looked so familiar, but now that I remember you... Raven, I went by another name then, but it's me, Michael."


	5. A Small Surprise

**Author's Note: So, I enjoy writing fanfiction and do not have a set due date for when I upload stuff. I am sorry that I have left you waiting on this chapter. It's hard for blind people to cram a test. Review and favorite my story!**

"Michael? Is that really you?" I doubted.

"Yes. It's me. Raven, I missed you so much. In truth, I chose to be with Bella because she smelled slightly similar to you. Can you please forgive me?" Edward responded.

I started crying when I heard these words. "I saw you drown in a lake and now you're standing here in front of me, alive non the less! How could I not forgive you? I love you, Edward." I said through tears.

Just then, we heard footsteps coming towards us. A _very _familiar smell came to everyone's noses, except Vanessa's. She had not yet met Jane, the torturing vampire. She had the ability to make you _think_ you were in pain. Many were afraid of her, many didn't get to live if they met her. In a flash, I was holding her by the throat, ready to pull her head off; but I then thought of how much Edward would like to kill her. I dragged her body to Edward and he immediately understood what I thought. Taking her out of my hands, he slowly, as to cause even more pain to her, pulled off her head. I hadn't given her the chance to speak, knowing that Edward would already know what she was there for.

"She was here to kill us, but she was going to play it off as her wanting to help us for a while." Edward spoke.

We made quick work of the rest of them, taking no more than ten minutes, fifteen seconds, and eighty-six milliseconds. "I think we should head back, now that our eyes are fixed, Jane and her small army are gone, and I have found my Michael." I said looking at everyone, "Well, goodbye Vanessa. I'll visit when I can!"

-time skip-

When we had gotten home, Edward said, "Can you give us a moment? Me and Raven need to catch up."

"Where have you been?! I had no idea where you were, and when you didn't show up after a year..." I began to cry.

He looked at me with a pained face. My thoughts passed over to him saying, '_I jumped off a cliff and almost died. Aro found me and saved me. I looked for you for five years! I need you.'_

He said to me, "I missed you too."

With those words, his lips found mine in a passionate kiss. It burned through me, causing me to moan into his lips. We danced through the night in a tangle of each other...

-time skip-

I sat up from the bed feeling deathly hungry. Running outside, I put on my hinting garb and immediately smelled mountain lion nearby. I closed in on my prey, watching its every move; then, I pounced! Its blood ran into my mouth as it screamed, and, soon, its heartbeat stopped. I drained the large cat of all its blood, filling my hunger. As I entered the house, I felt a bit heavier than usual. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was pregnant. It was very clear that I was. There was a round bump on my abdomen, and I felt a slight kick to the stomach. Strong kid. I called out, "Edward."


	6. Being Together

**I have been trying to find time to do more chapters, but I'm also struggling to find time for getting my Master's in Culinary Arts and my Master's in Teaching. I hate being blind, but that's beside the point. I hope you like this chapter – Learning of Love! Review and favorite!**

"What is it? What's wrong?" Edward frantically asked.

He immediately stopped asking questions when he heard a heartbeat. Following the sound, he set his hand upon my abdomen and said, "You're pregnant."

"Yes, Edward, I'm pregnant."

"No... I have to save you... I have to get it out!"

He must have PTSD from Bella dying while giving birth. I carefully said, "Edward, I won't die. I am a vampire, so I can handle a child inside of me. Now, let me explain how this works."

"Okay. I'm fine... I'll be fine..." Edward said to, mostly, himself.

"When I conceive a child, that child can either be a new child, or a child that has passed. Last night, I chose Renesmee. She is inside of me, and her memories are intact. I did this for you, because I love you." I kissed him softly as he sighed into my mouth.

Edward happily said, "I love so much, but you didn't have to do this for me."

"I know that I didn't; however, you mean the world to me. You are my moon."

"And you are my sun. Thank you so much for this."

"Renesmee meant a great deal to you, I know that. I want you to be happy, and Renesmee is a part of that happiness. I only wish I could bring Bella back as well, as I can only bring back vampiric beings. I am truly sorry for-"

"No, don't say that. You are doing more than you have to, and it is beautiful." Edward stopped me, "Now! Shall we spread the good news?"

"Yes, I believe we shall."

I walked with Edward to the living room of their large house and we stopped in front of everyone. Alice already knew what we were going to announce, and then Edward said with absolute pride, "I am going to be a father again. Raven is pregnant with Renesmee and is going to bring her back."

Everyone looked at us and smiled. Carlisle exclaimed, "I get to have my granddaughter back! You have no idea how exalted this makes me! Raven, how can I ever thank you enough!"

Esme was crying, Alice was smiling, Jasper was happy, he just didn't look it, Emmett was bear hugging everybody, Rosalie was crying with Esme, and Carlisle was congratulating us. Edward looked at me and kissed me softly, yet passionately. Knowing he would hear me, I thought the words '_I love you, Edward Cullen.'_


	7. Wanting More

**Author's Note: So, I have been a bit busy with work, getting engaged, and buying a house. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! So, as a consolidation, I will make this one longer. Like, a lot longer. (Michael is a subconscious choice and is supposed to match Edward's alias. I change point of views in this FanFiction without warning a lot, sorry. I hope you like it and forgive my absence!**

-time skip-

I awoke the next morning, now needing sleep due to the half-human child in me, with extreme pain. Looking in the mirror, I saw that the child was, in human time, already seven months old, while in vampire time, that was only a couple of days. I put on my pregnancy clothing, which consisted of a large sweater, maternity leggings, a sports bra, and maternity underwear, and headed downstairs with a craving for eggs. Must have been Bella thing. The fridge was empty of eggs, so I called to Edward from downstairs and said, "Sweetheart. We are out of eggs and cheese. I am heading to the store to get some. Be back soon!"

Before I could leave, I had arms around my waist and Edward saying, "I'll go with you. To make sure you're okay."

"I'll be fine Edward, but I won't stop you from coming."

With that being said, they both headed out to go shopping for groceries. After shopping, they went back home, and Raven had to sit down because the baby was growing another couple of weeks. But then it hit her. Her water broke. She had miscalculated the age of the child inside of her. She called out, "Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Alice!"

Everyone was there in an instance. Carlisle sprang into action with Rosalie, her having more experience in this field. They carried her gently to a bed and got towels, warm water, scissors, and an emergency medical kit. The kit consisted of a scalpel, antiseptic, gauze, and a clamp. Edward held my hand when they told me to push saying that I was doing well. I kept pushing, wanting Renesmee out of me and in my arms. Then I heard Carlisle say, "I see the head. Keep pushing Raven, keep pushing. Esme put a towel to my head while I squeezed Edward's and Jasper's hands. Rosalie said to Carlisle, "Carlisle, move out of the way. I have to help her get Renesmee the rest of the way out."

Raven felt a sharp pain in her stomach and the baby was out, but that wasn't the end of it. She started her contractions again, "That's not the only one!" She screamed.

Out of her came a second child, a son. She held both of them while they had their umbilical cords cut. They were so small, so fragile. Or so she thought. They bit her and started drinking her blood until they were full. She stood up, having healed and lost the weight completely within minutes. As she went to clean them off, Edward took one of them from her, smiling at his newborn son, "Can I name him?" He asked.

I smiled and said, "Absolutely. This little bundle of joy already has a name!"

She was referring to her daughter, Renesmee when she said that. Edward piped up. "His name is Michael. He told me."

"He told you? What do you mean by that?"

"He has an ability. Telepathy."

"Wow."

We finished washing Renesmee and Michael and headed to put Renesmee in bed. She was extremely tired, while Michael doesn't need sleep. He is a full vampire and has already started growing larger. In four years, they will both be adults and stop aging. Michael then thought to me, _"I'm hungry Momma. Who can I eat?"_

"Sweetheart, you can have some of my blood."

After I said that, he bit into my flesh and drank blood from my neck. He drank all my blood and thought, _"Thanks Momma!"_

Edward turned to me and kissed me passionately, saying, "Thank you, Raven, for this. I love you so much. You have done so much for us, for me. How can I ever repay you?"

"By never faking your death again. That was terrifying! I thought I'd lost you..."

"I will do you one better. Will you marry me, Raven Elizibeth Song?"

As soon as he said that, him Raven, Michael, and Renesmee were all sucked into a portal of some sort, awaiting their possible demise.


	8. The Ending (Not an Update)

**The End -**

**So, I have finished this book in my series.**

**The next is a Harry Potter + Twilight crossover.**

**I am the owner of Raven Elizabeth Song and will charge anyone who uses her without permission with piracy.**

**I will start the next book over Spring Break. Love you guys!**

**Book Two - Teaser: **

**After Bella: A New World**

They screamed, clutching the children to their chests, as they fell. Landing on a small hill with a huge tree above them, they saw a good-looking blonde man standing before them. He wasn't quite human, but still had those same attributes. Piercing eyes, sharp tongue, somewhat decent complexion. He was the definition of a human being. He politely said to them, "We are terribly sorry for the rough traveling. There wasn't any other way to get you here. Follow me, I will show you to Headmaster Snape. I am Draco, by the way. I teach potions."

**Tell me of your ideas and thoughts! Till next time!**


End file.
